La Perdí
by Ameiya Stephy
Summary: ¿Que ocurre cuando tu esposa se entera que le eres infiel? ¿Te das cuenta todo lo que estás perdiendo? Shaoran no se había detenido a pensar las respuestas a esas preguntas antes de acostarse con su secretaria. Ahora él había perdido al amor de su vida para ¿siempre?
1. La perdí

-:-

Vete Shaoran… - susurró

Sakura, por favor… escúchame…. – quise acercarme, pero ella alzó la mana evitándolo

¿Qué quieres que escuche? ¿Las cosas que hacías con tu amante?

Perdóname por favor… no te quiero perder… - me sentía desesperado… la única mujer a la que había amado se iría

¿Perderme? Me perdiste cada vez que te quitabas nuestra alianza para acostarte con esa mujer y hablas de ¿perderme? ¿Sabes Shaoran? Acabas de terminar con 7 años de matrimonio, ¿Cuántas veces me fuiste infiel? ¿Cuántas? Ya no importa, quiero el divorcio – me quedé estático… divorcio… esas palabras… no…

¿Divorcio? Sakura yo no quiero….

No se trata de ti Li – que me llamara por mi apellido significaba que hablaba demasiado enserio y comencé a entrar en pánico – Mañana, a las 8am en el juzgado de familia, todos los trámites están listos, sólo se requiere tu presencia para llegar a un acuerdo, si no vas, igual me darán el divorcio y con mayor razón

¿Qué? Desde cuando… - mi corazón se rompió… mi matrimonio… mi familia… sentí que me quedaba sin oxígeno… nuestro pequeño niño – Pero Sakura… no le hagas esto a Hien – y entonces sentí su mano estamparse en mi cara

¿Qué no le haga Li? ¿Pensaste en nuestro hijo antes que te revolcaras con ella? – Me quede en silencio, aturdido aún por el golpe – lo suponía

Y sin más agarró la maleta que hasta ahora me había dado cuenta de su presencia y se marchó

Me quede aun en el mismo lugar, en shock, mi matrimonio, acababa de destruir mi propio matrimonio… Sakura… el amor de mi vida… la perdí… la perdí… caí sobre mis rodillas y lloré… ¿Qué los hombres no lloran? Acaba de perder todo lo que tenía… todo lo que más amaba en el mundo… y todo por una aventura… Sentí que todo poco a poco se volvía oscuro… Sakura… entonces todo se puso negro… Perdóname…

-:-

NA: *se aclara la garganta* Amm bueno… no hay mucho que decir… ando demasiado sensible y eh aquí el resultado, ¿Qué tal? ¿Tomatazos? Si quieren continuación o no… háganmelo saber el los comentarios… desde ya gracias por leer a sus deprimida(? escritora…

Besos…!


	2. Recuerdos

**-:-**

**NA: Los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso grupo de CLAMP… Solo la historia es mía… Disfruten de este nuevo capítulo…**

**-:-**

Y acá me encontraba yo, tumbado en el suelo de la casa que compartía con mi amada… aún no lo podía creer, mi matrimonio, arruinado, joder, la mujer que amo me acaba de dejar, pero no es su culpa, tengo muchas cosas pasando por mi cabeza, pero tengo claro en algo, sea como sea tengo que reconquistar a mi esposa, la madre de mi único hijo, el amor de mi vida, si tan solo pudiera evitar todas las estupideces que hice… Sakura… mi amor… perdóname…

**[FLASH BACK]**

- ¡Shaoran amor, teléfono! – estaba pasando una traquila tarde con mi familia, hasta que todo empezó a partir de esa llamada

-¿Hola?- dije cogiendo el teléfono que Sakura me entregaba

- _Señor Li buenas tardes, le habla Matsumuto_

- Señora Matsumoto, digame, ¿Qué ocurre? – ella era mi secretaria desde hace 5 años aproximadamente

- _Verá Señor, quería hablar con usted sobre la solicitud que le made_

- Oh claro… su renuncia…

- _Si… sé que es de un momento a otro, pero encontré a un señorita que puede ser mi reemplazo_

- Confio en su buen juicio Señora Matsumoto

- _Mañana la señorita Fujitoshi se presentará a primera hora_

- Claro, suerte en todo Señora Matsumoto

- _Gracias señor Li, saludos a la señora y al pequeño_

- Les haré presente – corté la llamada

- ¿Qué ocurre mi amor? – Sakura vino y me abrazó por la espalda

- La señora Matsumoto, ya encontró su reemplazo – me giré para besarla

- mmmmm espero que sea eficiente como era ella, me caia muy bien – me dijo devolviéndome el beso

- Si, ¿sabes que me va a caer muy bien ahora? – le dije besando su cuello

- ¿Qué lobito? – sentí su sonrisa… y cuando me llamaba así… wow… como amaba a esta mujer

- Primero… ¿nuestro niño?

- Duerme la siesta – respondió acariciándome la espalda

- Eso nos dá como máximo horas, suficiente para lo que tengo en mente – rió

- Te amo – me volvió a besar y comenzamos a subir la habitación

- Te amo mi vida – la envolví en mis brazos y nos amamos como sólo nosotros sabíamos hacer

**[FIN DEL FLASH BACK]**

Me estremesí… ¿como pude preferir las caricias de otra mujer antes que las de mi esposa? Mi esposa… no quería que llegara mañana… no quería divorciarme de ella… ¿Qué podría hacer?... joder… que alguien me ayude…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**-:-**

**NA: a pedido de mis hermosísimas lectoras continuaré esta historia :'3 gracias por todos sus comentarios, me hicieron sentir muchísimo mejor, bueno, esta historia al principio estará compuesta por capítulos pequeños, pero no se preocupen, las actualizaciones serán semanales ^^ espero que les haya gusta y cualquier sugerencia u opinión me dejan un comentario… **

**Besos**

**Ameiya Stephy**

**-:-**


	3. Rubí

**NA: Los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso grupo CLAMP sólo la historia es mía… espero disfruten este nuevo capítulo…**

**-:-**

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos, con el corazón en la mano pensando que era Sakura contesté esperanzado

-¡¿Sakura?!

-¡No tarado!

-Oh… Eriol…

-"Oh… Eriol…" ¿Qué carajos tienes en la cabeza? ¡Tomoyo ya me contó todo!

-Yo… yo no sé Eriol… yo la amo… no… no quiero perderla…

-Shaoran… Shaoran… ¿es que no te das cuenta?

-¡Se supone que eres mi amigo y debes apoyarme!

-¡Justamente porque soy tu amigo tengo el deber de decirte que ahora si la jodiste y bien! ¿Serle infiel a tu esposa? ¿En serio? ¿Qué te faltaba Shaoran? ¿Amor? ¡Lo tenías joder! ¿Sexo? ¡Estoy seguro que también ella te lo daba! ¿Acaso no pensaste?

-¡No! No lo hice… Eriol… por favor… ayúdame… no quiero separarme…

-Lo siento compadre… pero tu te lo buscaste…

-¿Para eso me llamaste? ¿Para restregarme en la cara la estupidez que cometí?

-No en realidad… llamaba para decirte que mañana es el cierre del contrato con la empresa Joo Wu

-¿Mañana? Pero mañana debo ir… debo ir… al... al… Amm… juzgado…

-Bueno no sé Shaoran… los inversionistas ya me lo dijeron por e-mail… nos vemos mañana

¡Joder! Miré el reloj… las 6p.m. solo 14 horas faltaban para dejar de ser el esposo de Sakura…

**[FLASH BACK]**

Me encontraba en mi oficina, entonces tocaron la puerta

-Adelante

-Per-permiso señor…

-Llega tarde – dije sin levantar mi mirada, revisando unos papeles

-Lo la-lamento

-Tome asiento, en seguido le hago las preguntas de rutina

Escuche que se sentaba, termine de leer y levanté la vista y la vi… unos profundos ojos color rubí me miraban fijamente, tenía sin duda un aire seductor que traba de ocultar tras esa falsa timidez… un provocador pero discreto escote… cabello negro como la noche… como la misma oscuridad que me arrastraría y yo no podría resistirme ante el peligro que aquella mujer representaba… aclaré la garganta antes de hablar…

-Preséntese

-Buenos días, soy Meiling Wu… secretaria desde hace 5 años en la empresa Giu Mi

-Señorita Wu… tengo buenas referencias de usted… lo que intriga… ¿Por qué salió de Giu?

-No llenaban mis expectativas

-Tiene un espíritu ambiciosa… eso es bueno en el campo de los negocios

-Gracias señor

-Bueno… empieza ahora mismo… le advierto… estará una semana a prueba

-Gracias señor daré lo mejor de mi

**[FIN DEL FLASH BACK]**

Una semana… solo una semana le fue suficiente para hacerme perder la cabeza… Sakura… No me dejes…

**Continuara…**

**-:-**

**NA: ¿Qué le esperará a Shaoran en el juzgado? ¿Se presentará? ¿Sakura dará marcha atrás al ver lo que su aún esposo planeo? ¿Qué es eso que planea Shaoran? ¡En el siguiente cap las respuestas!**

**Besos…**

**Ameiya Stephy**


End file.
